Jealous?
by carlaconnorfan002
Summary: Carla and Peter are together, but when Carla has a meeting with a client does the client get a bit to attached? Can peter hide his jealousy?
1. Lunch time

It was lunch time, so Carla rushed out of the factory doors heading for the flat. At the doors of the flat she could hear the TV on in the front room and it put a small but sweet smile on her face as she knew that could only be one person.

'Oh hiya love I wasn't expecting you back till later' peter looked up and grinned.

'Ay is it not a nice surprise then' as she walked over to peter and planted a kiss on his lips.

'It's a lovely surprise love I'm not complaining.' Peter said as she stood behind him with her arms around his neck.

'Good, I'm just going to get changed I have a meeting in forty five minutes.' She said as she walked into the bedroom.

Peter thought to himself _'she never normally gets changed for a client she always looks lovely and smart enough.' _But peter just carried on watching his TV show.

Carla come out of the bedroom in a black dress that showed off her figure in more ways than one.

'What do'ya think of me dress' Carla asked blushing.

'I think you look gorgeous but do you need to wear it for a meeting love?' peter asked nervously.

'you're not jealous are you baby?' she said slowly making her way to peter and putting her arms around his neck as he stood up.

'No I just didn't think you usually get dressed up for a meeting that's all' peter said as he placed a kiss onto her lips and lowered his hand down her back.

'Peter I don't have time im going to be late' Carla said as peter was kissing her neck.

Peter let her go as she was trying to leave but didn't like the fact that she was dressed like that although he let her go to the meeting he felt that something wasn't right.

Carla then picked up her bag, placed a kiss on peters cheek and headed out the flat 'ill make it up to you later baby I promise' she shouted but not so everyone could hear. Peter had a smile on his face and sat down to watch the rest of his TV show as he lit up a fag. Peter got up turned the TV off and went back down to the bookies.

It was quiet at the bookies which meant that peter had more time to think, he thought about Carla until he couldn't take it anymore. He closed the bookies and headed towards the bistro where he had remembered that Carla was having her meeting.


	2. Bistro

When Carla got to the bistro a nicely dressed man was waiting for her at the table, she walked straight over glad to avoid nick and Leanne that had been watching her since she walked in.

'The cows a little over dressed for a meeting isn't she' Leanne turned to nick and said.

'What do you care they are nothing to do with us anymore' nick spoke angrily.

'Hello Mr finch is it?' Carla asked as she put her hand out to be shaken.

'Carla call me Steve' he said as he kissed her hand instead of shaking it.

They both sat down and Steve ordered them a bottle of red wine that was bought over by a cheery Leanne for which Carla could see was fake but said nothing to Mr Finch about it. Mr Finch was a tall man with short dark hair he wore a nice grey suit and had bought the figures and numbers in a black brief case.

'So Carla if I'm honest I'm liking these figures and the time it will take to have them done, you must have quite a team behind you.' Steve said as he gazed Carla up and down.

'Well my girls are a hard working bunch ill give them that' Carla giggled, Steve touched Carlas upper arm and giggled along. Peter then came through the doors of the bistro, he saw the man touching _his _Carla's arm but choose to not make a scene in front of Leanne because he knew she was watching.

'I don't want any trouble in here peter ok?' Nick told peter sternly.

'Trouble me no never!' smirked peter as he ordered an orange juice and propped himself up at the bar, watching Carla and this man like a hawk. His stares hadn't gone unnoticed by Steve or Carla for that matter.

'Another drink Carla?' Steve asked as he poured her out some more red wine out of the nearly empty bottle.

'yeah sure why not 'ay, I'll just pop to the loo' Carla told him as she got up and went towards the toilets walking straight past peter who she then whispered at 'please stop staring you're putting him off'

Steve Finch was a respected business man and he does up market, fashionable designs just the direction Carla wanted to go in, so by making this meeting a success she was heading in the right way but she couldn't help but fear that peter was going to ruin It.

Carla walked back in past peter and sat in the chair. 'well Carla I think that I can sign this knowing my order will be done in time. We have a deal.' Steve told Carla who then stood up to shake his hand.

'Come on Carla were all friends here lets hug on it. C'mon we are going to be working together a lot now.' Carla thought for about two seconds before she then gave him a hug. Still a bit hostile with strange men after what he did to her.

'ok then I'll see you soon' Carla said as she got up from the table and grabbed her bag and the contract she had just earnt and left looking at peter to join her, he said as he picked up his drink 'I'll just finish me drink wait outside.' . As she walked out peter couldn't help but notice that Steve was looking at Carla's bottom as she walked out. Know normally peter would go over to this person and warn them off but he knew how much this meant to Carla so he left it and stormed out.


	3. making it better

Carla stood outside waiting for her boyfriend to come out of the doors. When she saw Michelle coming out of dev's and she shouted to her 'chelle' Michelle turned around to see Carla standing there and walked over.

'How did the meeting go then?' Michelle asked as she put her purse back into her black handbag.

'Very well we got the contract' Carla told Michelle with a cheerful voice. 'I'm just waiting for peter to come out I think I need a word with him'

'Oh no what he done this time' Michelle asked as she rolled her eyes and pushed a bit of hair behind her ear.

'Well it's not so much what he's done its more what he's thinking. I don't think he liked Steve very much.' Carla then carried on telling Michelle about the meeting.

'He does sound a bit hands on this Steve maybe I should meet him' Michelle laughed, just as peter came out of the bistro.

'Oh yeah what's so funny then girls eh' peter asked as he put his arms around Carla's waist and kissed the back of her head.

'Nothing you need to worry about trust me' Carla told peter as she turned around and kissed him lovingly. 'right then let's get you home Mr, bye Michelle.'

'Yeah c'ya later, ill text you' Michelle said as she let the lovebirds leave.

Carla took peters arm in hers as they walked down the street. She placed her head on his shoulder and asked 'baby what's the matter? Don't you trust me?'

Peter stopped and placed Carla in front of him and said 'yes of course I do baby but being dressed like that I had to make sure that no man took advantage, a lot of men would kill to be where I am you no' and they carried on walking.

'well if this dress is causing so many problems then I'll just have to take it off wont i?' Carla stated cheekily as they reached the flat door.

'Well maybe I should help you with that' peter pushed Carla against the door and kissed her passionately whilst putting the key in the hole and opening it. They scrambled up the stairs and into the front room.

Carla placed her hands on peters waist as he kissed her mouth and then her neck making his way back and forth as he unzipped the back of her dress. Carla then undone the buttons on peters shirt and took that off while leading him to the bedroom. As the bedroom door opened the couple then fell on the bed. Peter slid Carla dress down her body until it lay crippled on the floor, revealing her black and pink matching set of lacy underwear. Peter stood up and undone his jeans while he admired the body of the woman he loves just lying there waiting for him to make love to her. He pulled of his boxers revealing himself and his need for Carla. He then lay on top of her kissing every part of her body. He undid her bra with one hand and through it across the bed room. He then slid her pants down her legs and let them fall off the bed onto the floor. The couple then made love for the night and fell asleep.

The next morning Carla woke to find an empty bed. She got up and put her silky dressing gown on to find peter was in the middle of cooking her breakfast in bed. 'Morning baby' she said as she stuck her head round the door.

Peter told her to get back in bed and he will bring it through. Carla had a little smile to herself and did what she was told.

Peter came through with breakfast on a plate with a coffee just how Carla liked it. 'ah thanks baby just what I needed' Carla said as she sipped her coffee. Peter climbed into bed and put his arm round Carla ' I do love you you know that don't you' peter stated.

'of course I do baby, I love you to' Carla grinned and kissed peter on the lips. 'Thanks for the breakfast but I really must get ready for work otherwise I'm going to be late.'

'that's ok baby I've got to open the bookies anyway, although staying in bed with you is much better; peter stated as he kissed Carla's neck.

'I no I no baby but I've got to see Steve today' Carla told peter. Peter immediately stopped kissing her neck and sat up.

'Oh him again, he was a bit hands on for me Carla' peter said as he watched Carla get up and start getting dressed.

'He's not that bad I've dealt with worse!' Carla walked out of the bedroom and into the toilet to do her make-up and then grabbed her bags. She went into peter who was still sitting up in the bed thinking, and said 'it's fine baby trust me, I'll see you later. What time are you picking Simon up?'

'I'm picking him up from school I'll see you then?' peter asked.

'Of course, love you baby' Carla said as she left the flat.


	4. Factory

**Thanks for the reviews this is my first fan fic so I hope you like it! :) please review and give any direction Comments would be lovely x**

* * *

As Carla made her way to the factory she could see all the girls waiting outside as they normally would do.

'Come on then Mrs C did we get the contract?' Sean asked.

'Yes Sean we did, so I want to see all of you working hard as Mr Finch is going to be paying us a visit today to see how we are getting on.' Carla smiled and unlocked the door. 'So in you go chop chop'

Michelle giggled as she arrived just in time because behind them a car had pulled up. Carla looked to see who it was and she smiled and whispered to Michelle 'what's he doing here the girls haven't even taken their coats and bags off yet.'

'I'll go see to the girls you talk to him.' Michelle suggested as she walked through the doors and left Carla with Steve.

'Oh hello Steve I didn't think you'd be in till much later.' Carla quizzed.

'Well I was in the area and thought I'd come and see you and the girls and see how your normal day to day goes I'm just interested in the factory and you.' Steve said as he walked up to Carla pressing the button on his keys to lock his very expensive car. He put his hand on Carla's shoulder and said 'Come on then let's go see some of those knickers you're going to make for me.'

Carla shrugged his comment off and just thought he was being nice. She moved his hand off but he put it round her back and encouraged her in the door. When inside Carla pulled away and pointed in the direction of the office. 'Let's go sit in the office shall we, can I get you a coffee.' Carla asked. She thought this way he would be sat down and wouldn't be able to stand that close to her so that she felt uncomfortable.

At the flat peter was tiding the house for when Simon got here after school, he took a break and went for a fag. He took a fag out of his packet and noticed it was the last one. He knew he couldn't last without them so he grabbed his wallet and headed to dev's. When walking down the cobbles he saw a flash car outside of the factory. '_It's a bit early isn't it they have only just opened like what an hour ago?' _Peter thought to himself. He took out his phone and text Carla.

**Peter: hey baby, just checking if you want anything from the shop for tonight? Oh and is that Steve's car out the front of the factory? Xx**

**Carla: hello, no I think we have everything and yes baby he turned up this morning. Xx**

**Peter: ok then, that's odd! Love you xx**

Carla didn't reply because Steve walked round to her side of the desk and sat on it right next to her so there legs were touching. She flinched as the memories came back, she still didn't trust men. She knew she could trust peter and that's why she loved him.

Peter walked back from Dev's and he lit up a fag it was windy so he had to stop walking and guard it with his hand whilst flicking the flame on, Leanne said as she walked past 'Carla and that man look very cosy.'

'What Leanne' peter asked.

Leanne stopped walking and turned around. 'I'm just saying he had his arm around her as they walked into the factory, I'd keep an eye on that one if I were you.'

'Oh be quiet Leanne and get back to bistro boy' peter told her.

'opps hit a nerve have I' Leanne carried on walking and laughed as she did so.

Peter stood for a minute and thought '_I trust Carla I love her she my world she wouldn't ever go off with some like him not after last time…' _but peter was curious so he walked into the factory and saw Steve sitting on her desk and he could see Carla looking at his legs that were touching hers and peter knew that look all too well, she was uncomfortable and needed saving. Peter then stormed through the doors and walked up to Carla.

'Hello baby' Carla said.

'Hey baby I thought I'd come over and check on you' as he kissed the top of her head.

Steve looked peter up and down and tried to figure out why a girl like Carla is with a man like him. 'I'll go and check on the girls' Steve suggested.

'That's a good idea why don't you do that' peter said as Steve left the office. 'I don't like him Carla I really don't'

'Peter your just jealous, which you shouldn't be because you have no reason to be baby I love you' Carla told him.

'I'm not jealous Carla I could see how uncomfortable you were that's all.' peter told the love of his life.

'Peter I' Carla was interrupted by Steve who came through the door. 'Carla your girls are amazing they are as hard working as you said.' Steve complimented.

Peter kissed Carla and left the factory but he text her on his way out;

**Peter: Baby we can have this little chat later! Love you and don't worry xx**

**Carla: Baby I'm not worried but ok we'll talk! Be home at 4 see you then love you xx**

'Carla would you like to go out for dinner tonight to celebrate the girls getting on really well?' Steve asked.

'I would but I have my step son round tonight so we like to spend time with him sorry maybe next time.' Carla said as she Steve and Michelle left the factory. Carla locked the doors said her good byes and made her way back to the flat.


	5. ill?

Carla entered the flat to the smell of spag bowl. Simon was sitting on the table doing homework 'hello Carla' Simon greeted.

Carla wasn't shocked at this because they had been getting on much better lately, they had moved on to kisses before bed and when he goes home. Peter was happy to see Carla home but also that Simon was being nice to her. It made peter so happy when they were getting along.

'Hello Simon good day at school?' Carla asked as she greeted peter with a kiss.

'Eww! Yes it was ok' Simon said as he shuddered at the image of his dad and Carla kissing.

After the little family had eaten dinner it was bedtime. Simon had kissed Carla goodnight and peter took him to bed.

Carla was sat on the sofa with her legs up laid along the sofa. 'Right miss we need to talk' peter told Carla. Peter moved her legs and sat down and placed her legs on top of him.

'There's nothing to talk about I'm fine. I think its you that has a problem' Carla told peter.

'yeah I know I don't like Steve I think he likes you Carla I mean let's face it why wouldn't he but I don't like the thought of anyone taking advantage of you' peter told Carla as she leant into his chest and gave him a reassuring cuddle.

'Ok baby well he isn't coming in for a while anyway so don't worry about it' Carla told peter which made him feel a lot better. Carla kissed peter passionately and started unbuttoning his shirt and belt.

'Carla Simons in the next room.' Peter told Carla.

'I'll be extra quiet c'mon are you turning me down' Carla sat on top of peter and continued to kiss him and continued unbuttoning his shirt. She could feel that he wanted her through his trousers so she led him to the bedroom.

The next morning Carla awoke to the sound of voices. She got up and got dressed as Simon was there she didn't want to walk around in her silky dressing gown. Simon and peter were on the sofa playing a game of Mario kart before he went to school.

'Dad your rubbish at this! I win every time.' Simon told him. Carla laughed in the doorway thinking of the things he was good at, like the things they did last night. 'Good morning you two having fun?' Carla asked as she made herself a coffee.

'Morning yes we are aren't we Simon but I have to take you to school now say bye to Carla' peter told Simon.

'Bye Carla' Simon said as he and peter left the flat. Carla went over to her phone that was on charge in the kitchen and notice five text messages from Steve.

**Steve: Hello Carla I love the factory, I have never been this impressed! Thank you x**

**Steve: Carla I think we should go out for that dinner one night x**

**Steve: That Boyfriend of yours seems a bit strange give dinner some thought x**

**Steve: I Think we need to talk x **

**Steve: I'll be in tomorrow I left my briefcase we can talk then over a coffee or something! Night sweet heart x **

Carla didn't know what to do she cringed at the thought of someone who wasn't peter calling her sweetheart, was she leading him on?. She didn't think she was after all after frank she wasn't that confident with men anymore so how could she be leading him on? She phone Michelle and told her she wouldn't be in today, she wasn't feeling well.

Peter was working in the bookies all day so Carla had some time to think about what to do. _'Shall I go out to dinner with him? He knows I'm with peter so it wouldn't be a date!' _thought to herself. Suddenly the buzzer rang she thought it was Steve so she didn't want to answer it! But she had another text come through at the same time.

**Steve: Hope you feel better Darling I have a meeting at my head office today so I won't be in weatherfield for a week or so but I'll let you know when I'm coming. x**

Carla answered the buzzer to find out it was rob at the door after his holiday with Tracy. Carla let him up and gave him a hug and offered him a cup of tea.

'Hello Rob how was your holiday?' Carla asked.

'Very nice thanks sis, how's it been here?' Rob asked in return as he sat at the table. Carla told him about Steve and the contract and the way Steve has been behaving. Rob wasn't there for Carla when frank did what he did and deep down he feels guilty even though she left him and there mam a long time ago he still felt protective and he felt that he needed to protect her.

'Well I'm back know so I can keep an eye on him for ya sis can't I?' Rob said. He got up from the table gave his sister a hug and left to find Tracy.


	6. Will you marry me?

When peter got home that night he noticed Carla sitting on the sofa doing her paperwork.

'Your home early' Peter said to Carla as he kissed the top of her head and breathed in the smell of her expensive shampoo that she likes.

'Yeah I didn't go in today, I didn't feel very well' She told peter which wasn't really a lie she had been feeling a tad sick today but put it down to how uncomfortable she was at the thought of Steve.

'Aww you alright baby' Peter asked. While sitting next to her pulling her in close to give her a cuddle. As the couple melted into each other talking about their day's peter had a thought to himself. _'maybe I should her ask tomorrow? She is the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with and I have been planning it for ages but how to do it?' _peter got up and went into their bedroom and into his bedside draws. At the very back in the corner, hidden under a stack of papers, was a little black box. Inside the box was a ring with a rock on the top he'd bought last month after Carla had dragged him shopping for some bits for the flat and they walked past the jewellers. She spotted this ring and said it was gorgeous so the next day peter went back and got it. It was very expensive but he didn't care he loved her and wanted to make her happy after everything shed been through.

Peter came out of the bedroom and stood by the kitchen counter.

'Carla my dad's got Simon tomorrow, let's go out and do something, your choice.' Peter asked.

Carla stood up and walked over to peter she started playing with his collar on his shirt and said 'Well why don't we stay in I'm sure we can think of something to do'

'I'm sure we could' Peter said winking at Carla and then kissing her on the lips.

The next morning he still hadn't had an answer from Carla about where she wanted to go so he took it into his own hands and planned a really nice night for her and hoped everything would go to plan.

That night peter was dressed and waiting for Carla. 'C'mon Carla how long does it take' Peter shouted through the flat.

Carla appeared wearing a little black dress with lace at the top and it hugged her figure at the bottom.

'I take it back you look gorgeous take all the time you need' Peter laughed as he took Carla's hand and led her out of the flat.

'Where are you taking me?' Carla asked peter.

'You'll love it trust me.' Peter said as the taxi stopped and they got out.

'The park' Carla said as she looked around. 'Yes but its out park where I took you to the day after I told you I loved you.' Peter told Carla leading her to a blanket with a picnic basket on it.

'Ok I'm sorry this is lovely peter I love you baby' Carla said as they opened the basket and peter passed her some champagne.

'Why have we got champagne' Carla asked. And in that moment peter pulled out a small black box from his jacket pocket. He looked at Carla and opened the box to reveal the ring to Carla the one that she had wanted. At this point Carla was in tears before peter had even said anything. 'Carla Connor would you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife, someone for me to share my life with and someone to watch and protect you and keep you from harm.' Carla looked up at peter while he was getting the ring out. 'YES, yes oh Yes peter of course I will' Peter smiled and placed the ring on her finger. Carla then kissed peter passionately.

'Oh peter I don't believe it.' Carla said in shock. 'It's the ring from the shop that I wanted.'

'I know I knew you wanted it so I got it for you the day after.' Peter told Carla.

Carla was sat in between peters legs with her back on his chest admiring her ring. Peter kissed the top of her head and felt happy that he had done it. 'Shall we get you home then miss' Peter said to Carla.

The next day Michelle was in the rovers with Carla and peter she had told Michelle the news and she couldn't be happier for the pair. 'Eh you should have a party to celebrate' Michelle suggested.

'Yeah and who would come' Carla laughed and looked at peter.

'That's not a bad idea you know' peter said.

'Really I was only joking but I suppose we could it might be nice to show certain people how happy we are.' Carla said as she looked at Leanne and Stella who were at the entrance to the bar. Carla has noticed Leanne looking at them she thought she was jealous and how could she not be with peter on her arm and a big ring on her finger Carla was happy for once in a while and Leanne could see this.

A couple of days later it was the morning their party at the rovers Stella had only said yes because Simon said he would love it to be in the rovers so that he could spend time with both his parents at the same time. But Leanne wasn't really looking forward to it.

Carla woke up next to peter who was still asleep they had had a good night last night and it must of tired him out. Carla laughed at him still being tired. She then ran to the toilet and had to throw up. She didn't know why and she didn't want it to be today of all days. The day of her party. Peter walked up behind her and rubbed her back. 'You ok love?'

'Yeah peter just nerves I think' Carla reassured peter and she brushed her teeth.


	7. Not again!

Carla and peter entered the pub with cheers and everybody congratulating them which Carla felt a bit odd about because she knew not everybody approved of her and peter. She saw Leanne at the bar and said 'hello Leanne thanks for this' Leanne stood up and said 'I didn't come for you, I don't want to congratulate you for stealing my husband' Peter heard this and walked over 'Leanne drop it yeah it's our party and I won't have you ruin it.'

Leanne walked out behind the bar and into the back. Her phone was lying on the table and on the mantel piece was a business card Steve had given on of the factory girls but they left it behind. Leanne text Steve. She knew he had a thing for Carla.

**Leanne: Hello thought you'd like to know that Carla and peter are engaged shes having a party at the rovers return now is your last chance.**

She thought about sending it for a little bit and then heard Carla laugh and pressed send straight away how dare she be happy and she be in the back hiding and if she'd admit it a bit jealous.

**Steve: Who's this? I might pop in and see her.**

Leanne didn't answer she just sat and turned the telly on. Out in the bar the drinks were flowing Carla didn't want to drink because of peter she thought they could have a good time together without alcohol. Peter stood with his arm around Carla's waist most of the night having little kisses here and there but she didn't like to show affection in public frank took this away. Rob was there with Tracy. He congratulated his sister and made a toast 'to the happy couple, congrates mate and good luck with this one' he winked at Carla as the whole pub said congratulations and laughed. He then said 'no seriously mate you're a lucky man look after her yeah'

'Of course' Peter said as he placed his forehead on Carla's forehead and then kissed her and smiled. Steve walked through the doors at that moment. He saw how happy Carla was and couldn't take it. He got a drink and sat down watching their every move.

'I'm Just going to a fag love' Peter told Carla and he made his way out to the smoking area. Carla was chatting to Michelle about peter and came over a bit sick again she paused. Michelle put her hand on Carla's shoulder 'do you need some air.' Carla said back 'yes I think I'll go out the front I don't want peter to see me like this.' She got up and went out the front. Steve then followed her.

'Hello Steve I didn't know you were here?' Carla said.

'I popped in to see you Carla' Steve said

'Oh ok well that was nice but I must go inside peter will be looking for me'

'He's having a fag isn't he' Steve stood to the side of Carla so she couldn't walk past and get to the doors.

'Yes but he'll be back and he'll notice I'm missing'

'Will he I bet his mind will be more on the alcohol that surrounds him' Steve then put his hand on Carla's shoulder and the other hand grabbed her hand.

'C'mon Carla I know you like me' he slid his hand down to her waist and pulled her towards his body so they touched.

'Steve No' Carla pulled her hand away and pushed past him into the pub doors. She looked around for peter but couldn't see him. She saw rob and walked fast to him. He could see she was shaking and put his arm around her. 'What the matter sis?' He asked.

'Where's peter I want peter' She asked just as he walked over to them he saw the state she was in and put his hands on her shoulders he looked her in the eyes and asked ' what's the matter baby?' as he gave her a hug. She let out one word 'Steve' Peter turned around leaving Carla with rob and headed out the pub to find Steve.

Peter looked down the street to the factory and saw his car driving off. He must have seen peter coming out and ran for it.

When he got inside the pub he found Carla with Rob and Michelle in a booth. Peter sat next to her putting his arm around her protectively. 'What happened baby?' He asked.

'I don't want to talk about it here can we go home please?' She asked.

She said bye to rob and Michelle and got up out of the booth. 'Call me if you need me' Rob said to Carla.

She kissed him on the cheek 'thanks rob' Robs heart melted he had been there for his sister when she need him.

At the flat peter sat Carla down on the sofa and asked 'what's going on Carla what did he do?'

She explained to him from the beginning about all the texts and the way he was with her in the factory asking her out for dinner and calling her 'Darling' and 'sweetheart'. Peter was seething. He wasn't happy that she kept this from him but he knew why she did and he wasn't angry with her for it. She then said ' Tonight he followed me out of the pub and stood in the way so I couldn't get back in, he said things like you wouldn't notice because of the booze and that he could make me happy' Peter was rubbing her back while she spoke trying to make her comfortable. She continued 'then he put his hand on my shoulder and grabbed my hand with his free one he then..'

'Go on baby I know' Peter said still rubbing her back but with one hand on her cheek.

'He then pulled me into him so we touched with his hand on my waist, I got scared and pushed him away and ran inside to you.' she said putting her head down. Peter kissed the top of her head and pulled her in close to him so her head was on his chest. He felt a tear on his arm. 'Don't cry baby I'm here know. Why didn't you come out to see me?' Peter asked.

'I just felt a bit sick so I wanted some clean air not air filled with smoke' Carla told peter as she looked up at him.

'Again are you sure you're ok?' Peter asked, he had remembered she had been sick a couple of times and thought it was odd.

'Apart from tonight's goings on yes I'm fine.' Carla replied

'Ok come here' Peter pulled her down with him as he lay on the sofa.


End file.
